Fate listened this time
by Lovely Mocochang.Com
Summary: REWRITTEN:: Gaara and Sasuke have been having dreams about eachother to the point of it driving them crazy and when Naruto makes up a mission to go to Suna,lemony sparks fly. Rated M for Lemon and Yaoi. Oneshot. SasuGaa GaaSasu


**Heya, 'tis I - Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA. I've been meaning to rewrite this for a while. I really hope it is to your liking and maybe you could possible leave me a review? Thankyou.**

_

* * *

_

_Bodies clashed together as teeth and tongue fought in the age-old rhythm of pure lust. Body temperatures rose and desperate hands clawed at anything, everything. The distinct sound of a zipper cut through the background noise of moans laced with whimpers, and slim wandering fingers curled themselves around a rapidly swelling shaft. A head topped with unruly red hair threw itself backwards as a sharp moan echoed around the room. _

"_S-Sasuke" _

_The raven-haired Shinobi smirked and leant forwards slightly to whisper unheard words in Gaara's ear. _

_A light pink blush graced the Kazekage's features as the pale hand in his pants started moving at a deliberately slow pace. Gaara whimpered. He couldn't say he didn't want this, and he definitely couldn't say he didn't like where this was going – especially when the taller ninja slicked his fingers in Gaara's own precum. Small haphazard gasps choked out of Gaara's kiss-bruised lips and Sasuke muttered in his ear again._

"_Maybe you should wake up."_

Gaara shot up to a sitting position, the bed sheets around his ankles and sleeping pants wet with his own seed. He took a few seconds to attempt to even out his breathing and glanced around his bedroom.

"You've got to be kidding me" He said breathlessly, his head slumped in his hands. This certainly was not the first time he had woken up from a dream about Uchiha Sasuke – the seventeen year old Shinobi from Konoha. Gaara flung himself away from his soiled bed and began what had now become his regular morning ritual. Chuck his sheets in the washing pile and sulk off to the adjoining bathroom to be bombed with thoughts of Sasuke while he was in the shower

Thoughts of Sasuke being there. With him. Doing anything, glaring, fighting! Anything at all. Yes he sounded desperate but it was true. Sabaku no Gaara was painfully in love with Sasuke. For how long had he wished, _begged_ Fate itself for a small chance…maybe to just see him again - to look into the dark orbs that were his eyes. And maybe just this once, Fate listened.

Muttering to himself, Gaara briskly walked out of the kitchen – snatching a piece of toast from Kankurou's breakfast plate as he went and then ignoring his Brother's screams of protest he left for the Kazekage office to start with work and other things like that. When he got there he slammed his door and slumped in his leather office-chair and dropped his head onto the desk – his blood red hair falling over his face. Not twenty minutes had passed when a series of sharp knocks hit his door, rousing him from his Sasuke-filled thinking.

"Kazekage-sama, Shinobi from the Fire Country to see you."

'Bastard Fire Country.' Gaara thought. Always sending their bastard Shinobi. "Oh, let's make friends Sand Village!" "Oh we admire you Sand Village" "Oh, buy our Man-Slaves Sand Village" "Oh you have ten seconds to hand over all your money Sand Village." Only Konoha seemed to leave him alone. Gaara didn't even justify the Nin that announced that with an answer. He just kept his head glued to his desk and gave a small sigh. He heard three pairs of footsteps enter the room and he gave an impatient mutter,

"What do you want?"

His head shot up when the reply he got sounded so much like the annoying blonde Jinchuuriki from Konoha.

"Still the same Gaara, huh? Well _Sasuke_ has business here so we're just here as tag-alongs"

Gaara stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. He'd matured, definitely. In front of him stood a delectable teenager that was staring straight back at him with a hungry look on his face. His eyes roamed over the Uchiha's body and then back up to his eyes, which he noticed, were doing exactly the same to him. The way Sasuke was looking at him was making him feel extremely heated and when Sasuke smirked he quickly fought down the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun? Why are you looking at Gaara like that?"

Fucking mood-killer. Fuck you Forehead-girl. Sasuke grumbled that he wasn't looking at Gaara in any particular way. And that, in Gaara's opinion was the biggest load of bollocks he'd ever heard. Ever.

Naruto shot them both a sly sideways glance and bounced (Literally, Bounced) to Gaara asking if there was a Ramen Shop in Suna. Gaara sighed and gave him very vague directions.

"Thanks Gaara, lets go Sakura-chan!" Sakura glanced at Sasuke sadly and turned around to follow Naruto, who was grinning like a lunatic.

"Later Sasuke." The blonde said and walked out dragging a very depressed Sakura with him. However Sasuke stood in the same spot, his eyes still fixated on Gaara's. He took a deep breath and walked forward so he was stood directly in front of the Redhead's desk. Gaara looked up at him.

"Uh, Gaara…" Sasuke started.

"Uchiha?"

"Meet me later. In the park, by the huge tree. At ten." It wasn't a question. So without waiting for an answer, Sasuke turned and left with a slight smirk on his face as he planned what to do to the Tanuki Vessel. Said Tanuki Vessel was staring at the Uchiha's retreating form with a small blush. He gave the smallest of smiles and lay his head on his desk, experiencing happiness like none other. It was almost as nice as killing people. Almost

Meanwhile, having finally found the Ramen shop, (Gaara definitely got an F for Direction-Giving) Naruto and Sakura sat themselves on the uncomfortable benches in front of the counter. Naruto ordered seven Miso Ramen and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…" He started. He knew his pink-haired team-mate still had a crush on Sasuke. Although it wasn't as big as when they were kids, it was still there. Sakura raised her eyes to meet Naruto's.

"Do you think this'll all turn out okay?" She asked – her voice sounding low and broken. Naruto's face softened and he laid his hand on Sakura's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"The bastard knows what he's doing, I'm sure we should just leave it to him. Plus, you saw how Gaara was looking at him." Sakura showed what Naruto was sure was a fake smile.

" I want him to be happy." She said. "He deserves it." Naruto nodded and began to inhale the Ramen that had just that second been placed in front of him. Some things never change.

Later at the Sand Siblings household, Gaara was being bombarded with questions.

"Hey Gaara, I heard those brats from Konoha are here, that true?" Asked Kankurou. Gaara nodded slowly and inwardly sighed. He knew where this was going. Temari joined in,

"Ah hah, Uchiha Sasuke too?" Another nod. Yup, this conversation was definitely going in the wrong direction.

" Did you see them?" Nod

"Did you see Sasuke?" Nod

"Did you get all _excited _over seeing him? After what you've been dreaming about?" Nod.

"Wait a second, WHAT?" Gaara shouted, eyes widened. His siblings laughed.

"Gaara, I wash your sheets." Said Temari, evilly.

"I've heard you whisper his name in your sleep a few times." Said Kankurou, just as evilly.

"What were we to think?" They said together, and broke out in hysterics. Gaara went up to his room while thinking about how idiotic his brother and sister really were.

Ten 'o clock was approaching and Gaara was nervous. He changed out of his normal Kazekage garb and into something slightly more flattering and made for the door. On his way out Temari screamed a

" Don't die!" just before Gaara slammed the door. The cool night wind his him in the face as he walked leisurely in the direction of the meeting place – his mind full of Sasuke and stomach full of butterflies. He stopped at the entrance to the park and took a deep breath before casually walking to the tree that he was sure was the one Sasuke had in mind. After getting there he sighed and leant against it.

"Uchiha, you here?" He said softly.

"Yep." Came Sasuke's voice from right next to his ear, as he appeared upside-down, hanging from a branch and dangling millimetres away from Gaara's cheek. Which, by the way, had turned a considerable shade of red. Gaara's breath hitched in his throat. Sasuke really was beautiful.

"Gaara," Sasuke started, his hot breath ghosting over Gaara's exposed neck and ear. "You look delicious."

Within seconds, Sasuke had flipped off of the branch and landed right in front of Gaara, their noses almost touching. Sasuke smirked at the tomato red blush gracing the Kazekage's handsome face. Sasuke lifted his hands and lightly brushed them over the red head's chest teasingly, flashing a triumphant grin at the barely audible gasp that was emitted.

" I can't lie to you Gaara. For the last few months you've been haunting my dreams, invading my every thought, plaguing my mind _constantly_." Gaara's eyes widened slightly. So it was the same with Sasuke, huh? Sasuke took a deep shuddering breath as he recalled some of the fore mentioned thoughts. "Do you have any idea what that can do to a guy?" Gaara thought on how to answer. Of course he knew! The exact same thing had been happening to him! Every moment, waking or no had been spent with some form of Sasuke on his mind. Gaara looked at the ground, contemplating what to say. In the end, the last few shreds of analytical thought left his head as he looked Sasuke in the eyes and pressed his lips to his.

To say Sasuke was expecting that was a huge lie. But damn did he like this unexpected action of Gaara's. He snaked his arms around Gaara's slim waist and pulled him closer – deepening the kiss, trying to get across one simple message.

"_I think I love you."_

A hot fuzzy feeling rushed through Gaara's body and his stomach did backflips. Sasuke's warm tongue pushed itself into Gaara's mouth and rubbed along his own. The red-headed shinobi gave the smallest of muffled moans and laced his fingers in Sasuke's raven hair. The Uchiha smirked into the kiss. He was never a person to not get what he set out to acquire – nor was he the type of person who waited around. He was due to go back to Konoha the next day and he wasn't going without physically proving to Gaara how badly the past few months of constant dreams had gotten to him.

Sasuke slipped his hand up Gaara's shirt, idly tweaking his nipples and caressing his stomach. The Tanuki Vessel gave a soft moan into the kiss and Sasuke's long fingers gave a harsh pinch to his left nipple.

"Gaara," Started Sasuke in a husky voice, breaking the kiss. "I'm going back to Konoha tomorrow…Listen I really- Hey, are you listening to me?" Gaara's eyes were closed and his inviting lips were parted slightly – soft occasional gasps slipping out when the Uchiha delivered a particularly harsh rub or scratch to the flesh under his shirt. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. If Gaara wasn't listening to him, he'd better find a way to grab his attention.

Sasuke's eyes roamed over Gaara's body, taking in the immense beauty and resting on the steadily growing bulge between his legs. Sasuke smirked and locked their lips together once more. Trapping him firmly between himself and against the thick bough of the tree behind them, Sasuke slowly pushed his leg in between Gaara's. He slowly rotated the knee against his bulge – quickly coaxing Gaara out of the haziness that was his mind and causing him to cry out against Sasuke's lips.

"S-Sasuke!" Sasuke's head moved to the side to suck on Gaara's rapidly beating pulse and alternating pressure with his knee. Gaara's head fell forward as the pleasure racked his body and small whimpers tumbled out from his wet lips. Sasuke released Gaara's neck with a soft pop and raised his lips to the Red-head's ear,

"Gaara, you weren't paying attention earlier" He put more pressure onto Gaara's groin, watching as he let out a shuddery moan.

"I-I'm sorry…" He choked out between whimpers. Sasuke smirked.

"That's better. Now…I'm leaving Suna tomorrow, which means I only have tonight with you." Gaara nodded amidst his moans and Sasuke increased the pressure and speed of his rotating knee. Sasuke sighed, pulled his head back from the side of Gaara's own and withdrew his leg from between the red-head's. Gaara's body slumped a little and a long breath escaped from his full lips.

Sasuke looked into Gaara's eyes seriously and said,

"Gaara, I'm scared that if I continue on from here…I won't be able to stop until I've had you in the truest sense of the word." Gaara blushed heavily and stared at the floor. A thick silence engulfed them both until Gaara's shaky voice hit Sasuke's ears.

"Then…d-don't stop." He knew what he was asking of him and Sasuke's eyes bore into his own in questioning – processing his words over and over again. Gaara looked back up at him with a look in his eyes that made Sasuke melt on the inside. When Gaara spoke again his voice was much more confident.

"I don't want you to stop…" He smirked "Do whatever you want to me."

Sasuke leant forwards and crushed their lips together again – silently telling Gaara that that had been exactly what he'd had in mind. Their tongues lapped at each other desperately, hand ran through and gripped the other's hair harshly and Sasuke's hand slyly creeping downwards and slipping beneath the waistband of Gaara's pants. His nimble fingers found the heated flesh and he slowly ran one finger up the side of the shaft. Gaara let out a long moan into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke took this as an invitation to progress further down the road of lust. He snaked his hand around the head and gave it one slow rub with the palm of his hand – marvelling at how Gaara's breathing sped up. He rubbed the small slit with two fingers and spread the rapidly spilling precum around Gaara's cock, slicking him with his own excitement and picking up the pace with his hand's constant rubbing.

Gaara's head slumped forwards and his chest heaved as his lungs worked overtime. Sasuke's hand gripped his shaft firmly and pumped up and down, milking the precum out of him and lubricating his cock with it. Short high-pitched moans slipped out from between Gaara's kiss-bruised lips and they only served to excite Sasuke more. His hand sped up, tightening and twisting around the shaft and harshly rubbing the head. Gaara whimpered Sasuke's name like a mantra and Sasuke fixed Gaara with a look that almost made his heart stop.

"You enjoying this? Gaara?" His name slipped so easily off of his tongue and all Gaara could do was nod and cry out at the sudden tightening of Sasuke's hand around his hot, hard cock.

Sasuke removed his hands from Gaara's erection and slipped them out from the redhead's pants to undo them properly and hitch them down his smooth, pale legs. Sasuke took in the straining bulge at the front of Gaara's black boxers and wrapped his hand around his length once more – causing Gaara to cry out, begging for more. Sasuke smirked, tightening his grip and speeding up his pumping – eliciting breathless moans from his lover's parted lips.

"Oh…s…sa-Sasuke!" The husky, breathless way his name slipped out of Gaara's lips brought a feral grin to Sasuke's face as he rapidly pumped Gaara – pushing him so close to the edge of ecstasy. Gaara's moans got considerably louder, his fingers scratched at the tree bark behind him and his soft whimpers turned into wanton cries. Sasuke got very restless and made to rip Gaara's boxers clean off before…

"Oi, Gaara! You here?" Kankurou's voice snatched Gaara's cloudy mind back from the pleasured haze it was in and brought in crashing back down to earth. Both Gaara and Sasuke gave a low growl and Gaara tried to pull his pants up but Sasuke stopped him. He gave him one last rub – forcing one last moan out of his kiss-bruised lips. It sounded so loud to Gaara. It made everything seem overwhelmingly real. And Kankurou was going to walk in on his little brother way less than decent. Sasuke held Gaara down and growled a quick 

"I'll be back to finish this." In his ear, delivered a quick, searing kiss to his lips and disappeared – like ninjas are so accustomed to doing. Gaara managed to pull his pants up by the time Kankurou had started to venture into the park itself – on the look out for his little brother.

* * *

"Oh Gaara, you're here. Temari was getting worried about you, so she sent me out to find you." Kankurou explained when he spotted Gaara. The redhead nodded, but he was very pissed off that his idiotic puppet-jockey of a brother had interrupted his…"personal time" with Sasuke. He was _this_ close to coming. Plus now he had to walk all the way back home, with Kankurou, pitching a tent bigger than a pyramid. Thank god it was dark. 

"Ah Kankurou, you're back." Said Temari when the two brothers entered the household. Gaara scuttled off to hide his excitement and find an isolated place to jack off while Temari questioned Kankurou as to why Gaara was looking more homicidal than usual.

Gaara trudged up to his room, locked the door and crashed onto his bed. Sparks of electricity shot up his legs as his painfully swollen cock hit his bed sheets. Gaara let out a loud groan as his mind worked overtime, producing images of what may have happened had Kankurou not interrupted. Gaara pushed his hands down the front of his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his cock, just as Sasuke had done not half an hour previous. Gaara closed his eyes, gasping as he thought about what Sasuke was doing to him. His hand pumped harder as he recalled how Sasuke has made him feel. He rubbed his thumb in firm circles over the head, spreading the precum and remembering how his stomach did back flips when Sasuke did it. How hot it made him get and how much he just wished that Sasuke would flip him over and fuck him against that tree.

What would it be like, he asked himself, if Sasuke replaced his hands with his mouth? What would it feel like to be sliding his cock in and out of Sasuke's warm, wet mouth, having his tongue swirl all around him – driving him into ecstasy. Gaara pumped harder, slicking his fingers with the precum that was leaking out of the slit and almost crying out in bliss as he imagined Sasuke. Sasuke taking him, sucking him, fucking him hot and hard until he came – then doing it again and again because god knows they both needed it.

Gaara wondered what it would be like to feel Sasuke's hard length slamming into him. Hearing his own voice crying out, begging for more, begging for _Sasuke._ With the last four thrusts, Gaara came, shooting his load into his boxers and breathing heavily – trying to replace some of the oxygen lost with his haphazard moans and gasps. Gaara went to change and then collapsed on his bed, his bare chest heaving before drifting off into a state of semi-conciousness.

* * *

Something stirred in Gaara's room. The figure approached the young Kazekage, crouching over him, grinning slightly. Gaara's eyes opened hazily but what he saw next woke him up completely. 

He saw Sasuke. _Blink_

Naked. _Blink_

With melted chocolate smeared across his chest in some kind of swirly pattern. Gaara stared at him, seriously forcing back the urge to gape. Sasuke was sitting atop him wearing nothing but boxers. Gaara said the most un-sex related thing that came to mind,

"Uchiha, if you dripped chocolate up to my room, my sister will **kill** me." Sasuke smirked down at him, making Gaara's stomach flip as thoughts of what they were doing previously that night flooded into his head.

"Don't worry if I did," Sasuke said huskily into his ear. "Because when I'm finished with you – you can die a happy man. Gaara, the things I'm going to do to your body tonight will make you go crazy with pleasure." Gaara's face heated up. Sasuke really was serious. He didn't know whether to smile maniacally or be scared, because that tone of voice the Uchiha was using was just making him so-

"Gaara, you're half hard already. Are you looking forward to this then?"

Sasuke smirked at watching Gaara squirm. Sasuke leaned in close and pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into his mouth and feeling Gaara's fingers scratch against his scalp as he buried his fingers into his hair. Sasuke decided that it was really time to cut to the chase and slipped his hand down Gaara's boxers, rubbing his member roughly before ripping his boxers clean off. Gaara cried out, breaking the kiss and looked up at Sasuke. Gaara truly was a sight to be seen, Sasuke thought. Lying there completely naked, cheeks tinted pink, chest heaving, hard and heated erection weeping precum and a "fuck me" expression on his face. Gaara sat up slowly, holding Sasuke by the shoulders as his pink tongue darted out to lick some of the drying chocolate off of Sasuke's chest. The raven-haired ninja groaned as the warm muscle lapped at his hard nipple.

Gaara's skillful mouth moved around Sasuke's chest, savouring the sweetness and taking in every low moan and husky breath that Sasuke let out into his ear once his head had slumped down next to Gaara's. Gaara closed his mouth over his lover's nipple and sucked it softly. Sasuke hesitantly pulled away and gently pushed Gaara down onto the bed. He had to do this now. Gaara's attention to his chest had gotten him so hard…he needed to hear Gaara moan his name. He needed to have Gaara.

Lowering his hand to Gaara's aching cock, Sasuke grasped it and moved his face downwards so it was just above the head. He blew softly over the tip and looked up to see Gaara flush red. He had hastily bitten his lip to muffle the very loud moan that almost forced its way out from his pink swollen lips. Sasuke ran his tongue over the head, before taking half of it into his mouth. Gaara gasped, threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Mnnn, Sasuke…" Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and tried to press against the other's hot tongue. Sasuke found that the way Gaara said his name made his cock twitch. Sasuke closed his eyes and took the whole of Gaara's length completely in his mouth and sucked hard – savouring the sweet, sharp moans that fell out of his lover's mouth. Bringing his head up the shaft slightly, Sasuke brought one of his hands down to grip the base and his long fingers massaged it, as if to milk all of Gaara's essence straight from him. A loud groan tore its way out of Gaara's throat and echoed around the room.

"Sasuke-!" The sound went straight to his groin and reminded him that it was still waiting to be sated. _Gaara_, Sasuke thought, _You won't forget this, I promise_.

Sasuke trailed his mouth up towards the tip and pressed his tongue against the slit, savouring the sharp intake of breath Gaara made above him. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke threw his head down Gaara's length, lavishing attention on and around the head with his tongue and slowly dragging his teeth across the slit. He alternated pressure everywhere with his skilled fingers at the base as he sucked, licked and occasionally nipped at Gaara's engorged member. Above him, his redheaded lover gasped and his fingers clenched in Sasuke's hair, on the bed sheets, anywhere he could get a grip onto.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasu-!" The name tumbled out of his mouth like a desperate prayer. His desperate prayer, for Sasuke to give him his sweet release. The Uchiha smirked around his cock and drew even more of Gaara's length into his mouth, the tip barely brushing the back of his mouth. Sasuke almost gagged, but he didn't care. Gaara was above him, eyes shut tight, dazed, rocking his hips into Sasuke's hot, wet mouth. He was entranced. He was lost. The raven-haired ninja gently fondled his balls, rolling them in his hand while his other hand was still massaging and caressing every part of flesh on the red-head's cock that had been ignored by his mouth.

Sasuke could tell that his lover was just barely hanging onto the edge of bliss. He released Gaara's cock for a mere second to say,

"Scream for me Gaara." And he did just that. He screamed and exploded into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed it all and licked his lips, taking in the sight of the redheaded angel above him – breathing deeply, eyes closed, face flushed. Gaara took a second to cool off and then opened his eyes slightly.

"Sa-Sasuke…what…What is it that you want from me…?" Sasuke looked straight at the emotion swirling in Gaara's eyes, smirked and said

"You, obviously. First off I want to fuck you senseless, then I want to ram you into this mattress, then I want to screw you into the next dimension. And maybe then I'll pound you so far into the floor you'll be stuck there for weeks." Gaara was getting hard again…was that a breathless moan that just slipped out of his kiss-bruised lips? Sasuke smirked and noticed: Gaara liked it when he talked dirty to him.

"So…Gaara…" Sasuke started, crawling seductively up Gaara's body and finally coming face to face with him. Sasuke expertly flipped him over onto his stomach and ghosted the palm of his hand over Gaara's pale ass. The raven-haired ninja lowered his face so his lips were just brushing Gaara's ear and blew softly. Gaara's breath hitched in his throat. So his ears were sensitive too? Sasuke could have fun with this…

" Gaara…" He started, his right hand slowly parting the smaller ninja's cheeks. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Sasuke bit Gaara's ear. " Seeing you beneath me, moaning helplessly just makes me want to do things to you…" Gaara's eyes were shut tight and he was breathing deeply. He gritted his teeth and bit out a

"'M not helpless – _Aa_!" Sasuke's skilled fingers found Gaara's puckered hole. The probed it, massaged it – never penetrating, just exploring. Small whimpers tumbled out of the redhead's mouth, each one going straight to Sasuke's cock.

"Gaara, do you like that?" His only response was another moan as he pressed his fingers down harder, the very tip of his middle finger going in. Sasuke continued his sultry whispering,

" You see, tonight, I'm going to shove my cock so deep inside you. And you _want _it, don't you?" Sasuke spat out the last dirty words into Gaara's ear. He whimpered and nodded his head weakly.

"Well, in that case," Sasuke said, slowly pushing his middle finger into Gaara's hole – drawing out an audible gasp from him. "I'd better start."

The whole of the finger went in and Gaara's whimpers became constant. Sasuke thrust, moved and twisted his finger, taking in all of the varying sounds elicited from Gaara's soft pink lips. Those short high pitched gasps drove him crazy and when Sasuke's finger brushed over something inside Gaara – the teen threw his red-topped head back and gave a reverberating moan that echoed around the room and Sasuke's head. The older ninja slipped another finger in. It crushed against that special spot inside Gaara that made his moans loader Every. Single. Time.

Back and forth. In and out. Moan after moan after _moan_. Sasuke scissored his fingers, stretching Gaara as best he could, padding his fingers down separately onto Gaara's sweet spot before gently pulling them out. Gaara shakily lifted his head up and after taking in a ragged breath asked,

"Sa-Sasuke…why did you…?" Sasuke shushed him with a soft kiss. Sasuke drew back and looked at Gaara's flushed face and heaving chest. He gave him a wide smirk that promised more fun.

"Gaara, get on your hands and knees." He ordered, sly grin gracing his features. Gaara flushed beat red and did as he was told, slowly pushing himself up off the bed and onto all fours – his forehead resting lightly against the headboard of his bed. He quickly flicked his green eyes back to get a fleeting glance at his lover's face.

Hunger. That's the one word that properly described the look on Uchiha Sasuke's face as he stared upon Sabaku No Gaara's body. Shaking in anticipation, glistening with a thin layer of sweat, rock hard cock jutting out from between his legs… – all his for the taking. Sasuke leaned forwards, eyes fixated on his lover's ass. He smirked. Sasuke's hands reached out to lie on each of Gaara's pale ass-cheeks. His red-haired lover let out a sharp gasp as Sasuke's skin contacted with his own. After giving Gaara's ass a loving stroke, Sasuke pushed his thumbs into the cleft and spread the cheeks apart, eyes boring into the hot, puckered hole exposed to him. Moving his face forward, his tongue darted out to give a teasing lick at the ring of muscles. Gaara gave a long, loud moan, spreading his legs wider while his neck muscles seemed to go limp as his head fell forwards some more – his forehead pressed hard against the headboard. Sasuke's tongue probed his opening before slipping inside. Gaara's legs shook as electricity raced through them and the pressure on his impossibly hard cock felt all to much more.

"Aahh…Sas…Aa!" Moans echoed around the room, each sounding more passionate as his sweet spot was assaulted over and over and _over_. Sasuke's tongue moving inside of him, creating oh-so delicious friction…and then Sasuke pushed his tongue in deeper. Gaara sobbed uncontrollably, he needed Sasuke to finish this. Sasuke's talented tongue only provided the type of unbearable pleasure that made Gaara want more. Much more. Sensing his lover's desperation, Sasuke withdrew his moist muscle from Gaara's hole, moved forward and opened his mouth to speak against Gaara's sensitive ear.

"Now that I've got the inside of you nice and slicked…" He started, his long, pale fingers sliding between Gaara's cheeks again. "I'm going to finger fuck you once more…Are you prepared?" Just the ragged breathing coming from Gaara's mouth and trembles coming from his body were answer enough. Sasuke went straight to three fingers and shoved them roughly into Gaara's hole at the right angle, slamming immediately against his sweet spot – the shock burst of raw pleasure making Gaara's arms give out, his face hitting the bed sheets. His moans and whimpers became constant, louder, higher pitched. It was driving Sasuke crazy. He must be prepared enough now, right? Sasuke asked himself. And Gaara's flushed red penis was looking painful too. He should be ready. Sasuke started to speak, using the sultry tone that went straight to Gaara's cock – making him (If possible) even harder.

"Well then Gaara. In a minute, I'm going to replace these fingers with my cock. I'm going to fuck you and you'll feel _so_ good. So, do you want it? My cock so deep inside of you? Do you want it?" Gaara writhed beneath him, his fingers scratching at the sheets as he moaned quietly.

"A-aah…Yes. Please…Aa, Sasuke – please!" Sasuke smirked down at the trembling figure beneath him.

"In that case…" He left the sentence hanging and gave Gaara's prostate one last rub before roughly pulling his fingers out of the deep pink hole.

"This will hurt at first, but it'll fade." Sasuke said, placing a loving kiss of Gaara's parted lips and positioned his (until now) neglected cock at Gaara's entrance. He rubbed the head around the hole, lubricating it as best as possible with precum and the remains of his saliva. Gaara whimpered in anticipation. And Sasuke slowly and as gently as he could, pushed into him. He watched Gaara's precum covered hole greedily swallow up his cock, and he heard Gaara's low hiss of pain. Sasuke gave him some time to adjust before setting into a slow, fixed rhythm. Gaara gritted his teeth and looked back at him

"I'm fine. Move. I'm not going to break you know…" Sasuke smirked, gripped Gaara's slim hips and thrust in – hitting the spot that made Gaara's vision go fuzzy. Gaara threw his head back and cried out.

Sasuke pumped in and out of Gaara so fast that he didn't notice when he left or when he was coming in. Sasuke was fuelled by Gaara's constant moans, his cries and all of the delicious sounds that were spilling from his gasping mouth. Gaara gripped the sheets like they were a lifeline, holding onto them as if needing a solid reminder that this was a dream and not a fucked up fantasy.

"Oh fuck, _fuck_." He moaned out as Sasuke rammed into Gaara's sweet spot, every time hitting it with more force than the last, every time getting louder moans from the redhead. Gaara spread his legs even wider and weakly thrust backwards, trying to keep up with each furious thrust the raven haired ninja bestowed on him. Sasuke was in heaven, Gaara's tight walls squeezing him from every direction and the redhead's moans were like a heavenly tune to his ears. Sasuke continued to pummel Gaara from the back, slamming into that special spot that made Gaara cry out in ecstasy.

"Sa-sasuke…I lo-love you." Gaara choked out, sobbing brokenly in his throat as his sweet spot continued to be abused. All Sasuke did was thrust into him faster and reach around Gaara's trembling, lithe body to grasp his weeping erection. Gaara gasped, trying to fill his lungs with lost oxygen, but finding it impossible to form a coherent thought or even command his body to do anything. Sasuke flicked his thumb over the hard, wet surface of Gaara's cock's head and then jacked him off forcefully to the rhythm of his thrusts. Gaara moaned louder, desperately trying to meet Sasuke's thrusts and feel more connected to his raven-haired lover. Sasuke was inside him, as close to him as he could possibly get and it felt like absolute bliss to Gaara, who had been shunned most of his life. Gaara felt his climax approaching and began to stutter out incoherent words and gasps of Sasuke's name – trying to warn him of the imminent explosion.

"Sa…I'm going t-Ah! Ohh, I'm…Sasuke…!!" Sasuke smiled lovingly but Gaara didn't see it. The older ninja's hand moved faster up and down the redhead's length, jerking and twisting the foreskin and massaging the base. And Gaara shot his load out onto the bed with a loud shout of Sasuke's name. Gaara's legs gave out and his body fell towards the bed – only to be caught by Sasuke who was still pounding into Gaara's twitching hole. Sasuke raised his soiled hand to Gaara's face, shoving the fingers into his mouth and rubbing his tongue. Gaara gave a long moan. He tasted his own cum, he tasted Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke's fingers that were mimicking exactly what was going on in a different opening with a different body part. With a few last desperate thrusts, Sasuke came too, spilling his juices inside of Gaara with a quiet – almost inaudible

"I love you too, Gaara" But Gaara heard it. He heard it and his face heated up and his heart pounded even harder in his chest. Sasuke slowly pulled out of Gaara and rolled over so he was next to him on the bed. Sasuke ran his fingers lightly through his lover's hair. A pink blush still graced Gaara's cheeks as he smiled shyly at Sasuke – his eyes still glazed over slightly with lust.

Sasuke moved forwards to capture Gaara's lips in a truly loving kiss, his fingers still softly stroking Gaara's scalp.

"So…" Started Sasuke, "Might you be ready for phase two? Ramming you into the mattress?" He couldn't be serious? Really? Gaara studied Sasuke's face. There were no signs of a joke. He meant it. Gaara's face lit up in a blush as Sasuke pulled him into his lap and fondled Gaara's flaccid penis. A soft sigh found it's way out of Gaara's mouth before he pressed it to Sasuke's.

There was more to be had. And Gaara was going to have it.

* * *

The next morning – Temari was doing the washing when something caught her attention. There were _so_ many cum stains on Gaara's sheets. She smirked as she registered that the noises that kept her and the neighbours awake all night weren't from just a dream and went off to find a furniture catalogue. 

Her little brother's bed seemed to be broken. Oh dear.

* * *

**Heya, What do you guys think? Its alot longer and possibly more detailed. And because of the long-ness, I've probably made a load of juvenile mistakes. It would be nice if you could point some out to me so I can correct them. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it please? Lots of love xx**


End file.
